Niebla sombra
by Akbal
Summary: Integra, algunos años antes de los acontecimientos que todos conocemos, se enfrenta a algo que ya le es completamente normal, pero algo no se le parece, cayó de bruces en una trampa que le muestra un futuro no muy prometedor. One-shot. Horror/Alucinaciones. Disclaimer: Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Horror a mares" del foro la Mansión Hellsing.


Es curioso lo rápido que la gente se acostumbra a todos los pormenores de sus trabajos. Como normalizan todos los incidentes que les ocurren, sin importar si los involucra a ellos mismos o a alguien más dentro de este mismo entorno, hasta el punto en el que deja de parecerles relevante y es "sólo un día más" de trabajo.

Para Integra y el resto de los integrantes de la organización Hellsing, no era diferente, excepto quizás por el hecho de que el trabajo al cual ya se habían acostumbrado involucraba asesinar a seres sobrenaturales que acechaban constantemente a los habitantes de Inglaterra. Y en el que quedaban expuestos a un sin fin de peligros y podrían perder la vida en cualquier momento.

En su línea de trabajo, Integra Hellsing, ya lo había visto todo. En los numerosos archivos de su ordenador había fotografías y videos de cuerpos descuartizados, cadáveres de todas las edades, retorcidas historias de como le era arrebatada la vida a familias completas por estar en el lugar y momento equivocados, monstruos con extraños fetiches que, como si no les fuera suficiente asesinar, torturaban y abusaban de la víctima de maneras brutales, para después terminar con su existencia. Era como estar frente a la puerta del infierno, expuesta completamente a toda la maldad que este mundo podía ofrecer.

Era tarde, como de costumbre, los constantes incidentes durante la temporada invernal mantenían a Integra y a todos los agentes de la organización despiertos durante toda la noche. Integra se encontraba sola en su oficina, puro en mano, revisando una y otra vez los archivos de su ordenador mientras coordinaba a los agentes en servicio. Esa noche, la tercera sin dormir, ni si quiera Walter, su mayordomo, se encontraba con ella. Sus servicios eran más requeridos fuera, al lado de Alucard, quien se enfrentaba una gran cantidad de ghouls, producto de un ataque múltiple de una secta vampírica que se reproducía sin control.

Los agentes no se daban abasto, ni siquiera Alucard el más letal de todos los cazadores. Ya habían sufrido un gran número de bajas y aquella secta parecía no tener fin. Integra comenzaba a cansarse de estar en la comodidad de su oficina, mientras sus agentes morían en manos de los aquellos monstruos. El cansancio comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, pero se rehusaba a permanecer tan pasiva.

Dándole una gran calada a su puro, se puso en pie, tomó sus armas y se dispuso a salir de su oficina; con dirección a la zona cero, el lugar de un incontrolable desastre que comenzaba a costarle la vida a cualquier ser humano que se atreviera a entrar en el y que pareciera ser la encarnación en conjunto de las más horrendas pesadillas de toda la humanidad: una gran zona residencial abandonada, en una área boscosa, cubierta de una espesa niebla que ocultaba perfectamente bien trampas mortales y a los monstruos que se encontraban allí, al acecho de cualquier alma inocente que se atreviera a internarse. El frío de la noche y la poca luz que había debido a las enormes nubes que bloqueaban la luna hacían que luchar contra lo que sea que allí se encontrara fuera una misión suicida. Y, por si fuera poco, el lugar era increíblemente silencioso. Como si los árboles y edificios de aquella zona hubieran sido diseñados para ser a prueba de ruido y acallaran los ensordecedores gritos de los aterrados agentes mientras eran asesinados o torturados brutalmente por seres de pesadilla.

Ni bien llegó al lugar, Integra se sintió repentinamente mareada. Adjudicando su reciente estado al cansancio, se tomó unos breves segundos para respirar profundo y prepararse para lo que sea que estuviera a punto de enfrentar. La niebla era realmente espesa, no se veía absolutamente nada más allá de los 5 centímetros al frente y a los lados. No era hasta que casi impactaba de frente con algún árbol o edificio que Integra se daba cuenta de la presencia de este. Poco tiempo transcurrió cuando casi tropezó con el cuerpo inerte de uno de sus hombres, destrozado por completo, lo único que lo identificaba como un miembro era el escudo cubierto de sangre que aún llevaba en su brazo izquierdo. Integra sintió como el corazón le dió un vuelco y como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. La angustia comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella, conforme avanzaba, seguía encontrando más y más cuerpos. Incluso de hombres que aún creía estaban con vida.

Sin embargo, no era lo único que había allí. Al avanzar en aquella espesa niebla veía sombras pasar a su lado, escuchaba murmullos, la respiración y jadeo constantes de alguna clase de animal y gritos. Como si estuvieran junto a ella, pero al darse vuelta o dirigirse hacia donde los había visto u oído, no había nada ni nadie. Su mano no se separaba del mango de su espada, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su respiración era cada vez más difícil de controlar. Mientras más se adentraba en esa zona, su mente, cuerpo y alma estaban cada vez más confusos, más adormecidos. Perdiendo así casi todo control sobre sí misma. Integra hacía todo lo que le era posible para mantener el control. A pesar de su entrenamiento, estaba comenzando a sucumbir al miedo, comenzaba a perder la batalla sin siquiera haber desenfundado su arma.

Todo comenzaba a empeorar. De solo ver pequeñas y momentáneas apariciones, comenzó a ser testigo del horror. Veía a enormes sombras espectrales descuartizar a sombras humanas. En alguna parte debió caer un rayo, pues la zona comenzaba a incendiarse. Poniendo más atención al suelo, Integra notó que había un río de sangre corriendo a sus pies. Acompañado de todo tipo de partes humanas: huesos, músculos, tripas, de todo. Desenfundó su arma, presa de un pánico repentino. Su mano temblaba sin control, comenzaba a hiperventilar y a pesar de ser consciente de como sucumbía ante una situación, que ponía en riesgo la propia existencia de la casa Hellsing, era incapaz de controlar sus acciones, no podía tranquilarse por más que lo intentara. No sabía que hacer, a estas alturas pensar en Walter o en Alucard no ayudaba, no había rastro de ninguno de los dos. De la nada, sintió como una mano se anclaba en su tobillo. Dando un salto giró en esa dirección y fue testigo de algo de pesadilla: cuerpos descuartizados arrastrándose hacia ella. Los rostros de varios agentes y civiles llevaban la expresión con la que murieron y entre los diversos gemidos que emitían, sólo era posible distinguir una frase, una que repetían sin descanso, mientras el fuego comenzaba a consumir lo que quedaba de sus cuerpos: _"La guerra comenzará… los muertos vivientes reinarán"._

Integra estaba inmóvil, estupefacta ante lo que veía. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y sacudir la mano del … cuerpo que la sujetaba. No se atrevía a llamarlo ghoul porque no podía, no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Comenzó a retroceder, dando pasos largos en reversa para alejarse rápidamente pero tropezó con la raíz de uno de los árboles y presa del pánico continuó arrastrándose hacia atrás, intentando huir de los cuerpos que estiraban sus sanguinolentas manos para atraparla. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que un arbusto la aprisionó. Ya no tenía a donde huir, estaba a merced de lo que esas criaturas quisieran hacerle. En ese momento ya no era Integra Hellsing, líder de una organización caza vampíros, sólo era una joven asustada por lo que esas cosas quisieran hacerle.

Justo cuando los cuerpos estaban por alcanzarla, sintió como unas manos enormes la tomaron de los hombros y la arrastraron con fuerza desde el arbusto, alejándola del peligro. Su vista aún estaba perdida, viendo una y otra vez esos rostros mientras repetían su letanía. Y después todo se volvió negro.

- _¿Integra?_

Dijo una voz familiar, pero Integra aún no lograba ver a nadie. ¿Quién era?

- _¡Integra!_

Repitió la voz. De una manera tan enérgica que por fin la reconoció, era Alucard quien le hablaba, su sirviente. Integra reaccionó, abrió los ojos y descubrió que se encontraba en el mismo lugar, pero no había niebla, no había incendio alguno, no había sangre o ghouls o… lo que sea que hayan sido los hombres muertos que vio antes de perder el conocimiento. Se reincorporó lo más rápido que pudo, viendo a su alrededor. ¿Realmente era ese el lugar donde horas antes estaba perdiendo una batalla contra una secta de vampiros? Y lo más importante, no era la única en ese estado, todos sus agentes parecían estar despertando del mismo letargo que ella, incluso los que creía muertos. En su confusión preguntó a Alucard lo que había ocurrido. Este, aunque divertido por lo acontecido, respondió que se trataba de un raro pero potente caso de "niebla sombra", una habilidad vampírica que producía fuertes alucinaciones a todo aquel que se internara en la niebla, mostrándole sus temores más grandes y robando la energía vital de la víctima en el proceso. Se regodeó cuando describió como fue que acabó con la vampiresa que lo provocó.

- _¡Te tardaste demasiado! -_ dijo Integra, molesta y confundida por todo lo que le ocurrió.

Alucard sólo sonrió. En aquel momento, Integra pensó en todo lo que vio. Eran cosas que estaba acostumbrada a ver, no eran su temor. Extrañada comentó a su sirviente todo lo que le ocurrió y la frase que aquellos muertos repetían sin parar.

 _¿Es posible que esta habilidad muestre el futuro?_ \- comentó Integra mientras miraba el despejado cielo nocturno.

Alucard no pudo evitar reír ante el cuestionamiento de su ama. Pero imitandola, para evitar la mirada asesina que su ama le lanzaba, miró al cielo y respondió:

\- _Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, mi ama…_


End file.
